Cuenta Regresiva
by Lxpunk
Summary: Parece que la voluntad no entiende de razón. Yo que no sé como esperar, me desespero mal. Taichi x Daisuke Taichi x Yamato Yamato x Taichi


**CUENTA REGRESIVA**

Miraba distraídamente el cordel de la persiana, que se mecía suavemente con la brisa de ese domingo por la tarde. Parecía no prestar realmente atención a lo que se le decía, pero lo cierto era que su cabeza procesaba muy deprisa lo que el castaño contaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y es que estaba buscando la mejor respuesta.

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama de Daisuke, el resto de la casa estaba en solitario. El menor abrazaba a su novio con fuerza y sentía su hombro humedecido por el llanto. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Taichi hubiera querido cortar con él por su propia decisión y no por la de un tercero, pero la situación era más complicada de lo que él podía ver realmente. Sus propias mejillas se volvieron senderos de tristeza. No le dolía que el Yagami amara a otro, le dolía verlo así, tan corrompido por el dolor, tan confundido. El castaño repetía una y otra vez que le perdonara, que nadie era capaz de amar a dos personas a la vez pero que él, como siempre, contra todo lo esperado, sentía lo que sentía.

Daisuke creía conocer la historia; sabía que antes que él, Yamato Ishida había entrado en la vida del dueño de Agumon. Pero todo se suponía terminado cuando el rubio, se vio obligado por su padre a viajar de Tokio a Kyoto, donde el abuelo Ishida estaba muriendo. Aún así, pasados unos meses de su fallecimiento, el vocalista y guitarrista de "The Teenage Wolves" no había regresado a Odaiba y apenas se había comunicado con Takeru.

Nada de eso hubiera sido relevante si Taichi no fuera de los que no creen en las relaciones a distancia. Fueron días en los que se sintió realmente solo, abandonado a una rutina que consistía en dormir y comer.

Las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo los ojos castaños evidenciaban un reciente ataque de insomnio del Yagami, quien, aburrido de estar echado en la cama, mirando el techo e intentando dormir, se levantó a las tres de la mañana un día y encendió su computadora. Tecleó el nombre de usuario y contraseña, era lo que el messenger le pedía, y cuando se conectó vio, entre sus contactos el nombre de Yamato brillando de color verde.

El clickéo no se hizo esperar y una ventana emergente fue desde entonces todo modo de relación con el rubio.

- No sé. Si a vos te parece, yo no tengo problema en seguir siendo tu novio, hasta que Yamato vuelva...- La voz de Motomiya se trababa por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, el cabello morado se pegaba caprichosamente a su rostro.

- Pero eso no te va a hacer bien a vos, ¿No te vas a sentir una persona usada?- En ningún momento Taichi lo había mirado a los ojos, y es que se avergonzaba de sí mismo y sabía que, si miraba esos ojos, se quebraría por completo.

- No, no me imagino a mí mismo sin vos... al menos no ahora. Prefiero tenerte el tiempo que me quede, a perderte ya, en éste momento.- Una lamentable sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro moreno de Daisuke y Taichi lo besó, casto, lleno de dolor.

- Yo no quiero terminar ¿Sabés? Yo te amo...-

- Sí Taichi, ya sé, no te estoy culpando ni nada -

- Todo es culpa de Yamato...- Lo dijo con cierta bronca o frustración.

- Quizá, o talvez no... No sé -

Habían sido horas, en la que ambos habían llorado como un par de pelotudos sin consuelo. Habían rondado y analizado todas las posibilidades que había, todas, para que ninguno saliera lastimado.

Pero eso era imposible.

- En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, podría dejar de quererlo...- Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

- No digas eso, sabés que no es cierto -

- Vos... ¿Sabías que yo lo seguía queriendo? -

- ¿Como hombre, como Yamato? No, pensé que solo como a un amigo -

- ... Perdoname, yo no quería... - Nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron, otra vez el rostro se ocultaba en el cuello de su novio, dejándolo ver nada más que su cabello castaño revuelto.

- Shhh... Yo también te amo - Su mano le acarició la cabeza suavemente, una y otra vez, esperando que con ese gesto se tranquilizara. Era desgarrador ver al Yagami así, siempre tan vivo y alegre, ahora, no parecía el mismo.

Y es que ¿Quién imaginaría que todo se desataría en una situación así? Nunca estuvo en los planes de Taichi que Daisuke frecuentara su casa con tanta constancia. Lo que comenzó creyendo como una táctica para acercarse a Hikari, terminó siendo nada más sencillo que una búsqueda por parte del menor de un nuevo mejor amigo (Pues hacía tiempo, entre Takeru y él había sucedido la pelea definitiva, la pelea que los separaría para siempre. A Daisuke no le gustaba recordar eso)

De algún modo, el chico se inmiscuyó en su vida despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, transcurrió un año o quizá un poco menos. Pero ambos se gustaban, y fue Daisuke quien le pidió al mayor un beso, uno simple, apenas un roce de sus labios.

A ese le siguieron otros más, hasta que las lenguas de ambos se introdujeron en la boca del otro para explorar un sabor nuevo, totalmente distinto, masculino y el de tu mejor amigo.

Taichi y Daisuke se declararon novios y su relación mejoraba con el tiempo, y también mejoraba el sexo. Al principio, tímidos, especialmente el menor, pero luego más atrevidos, quitándose las prendas, hundiendo sus rostros en la entrepierna de su amante, abriéndoles las piernas para introducirse en sus cuerpos.

Sin mayores detalles, el castaño le habló de ellos dos al rubio, y Yamato era especialmente celoso. Transcurrido casi ocho meses de noviazgo entre los dos dueños del emblema del valor, Yamato explotó; dejó la hipocresía de lado y sentenció a Taichi a una decisión. Terminaría con Daisuke y lo esperaría hasta que regresara a Odaiba.

La gota que había rebalsado el baso, fue que, tras su propia insistencia, Yagami confesó la magnitud de su relación con Motomiya, y le contó hasta donde habían llegado. Ishida siempre había querido ser la primera vez del chico, y no entendía como le había dejado a ese niñito de mierda hacerle el amor antes que a él. En realidad Taichi tampoco entendía porqué. Simplemente sintió que quería hacerlo, no con el rubio, sino con Daisuke.

Pero aún así, Taichi amaba a Yamato y amaba a Daisuke por igual. Entonces estaban hoy, ambos morenos tendidos en la cama del menor, sabiendo que, llegado el momento, deberían separarse. Ya habían tomado una decisión.

F-I-N 


End file.
